ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Dragon
Flight Death Fire Projection Regeneration Enhanced Intelligence Minion Generation Death Energy Manipulation |alias = "Death Dragon" - Himself, Everyone Else |voice = Shawn Meunier |first = Bowman 10,000 (Episode)}} Rahticus Draco, self titled "the Dragon of Death", is a Bracarios from the planet Bracor in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Death Dragon has the appearance of large black dragon. He is covered in black scales from head to tail, and bears two large wings that sprout from his shoulders and the "webbing" extends to the end of his tail. He is about fifty feet tall when standing on his hind legs, his wingspan is about one hundred feet across. His body from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail is around seventy-five feet. On all fours, he stands twenty-five feet tall. In his first appearance, he was surrounded by black, flame-like energy. This will not always be the case. History In Agent's Assistants (Episode), he sets Zs'Skayr up for an eventual escape from the Infinity Omnitrix as a test to see the side effects of escaping it. In Bowman 10,000 (Episode), he appeared out of a black hole to kill Bowman 10,000 but was unsuccessful. In The Darkest Night: Part One Death Dragon releases himself from the Infinity to destroy the world. Personality Death Dragon is pure evil. He hates humanity, but very specifically Bryce Bowman. It is currently unclear why, but it has something to do with Death Dragon's past, that is somehow in Bryce's future. Time travel is weird, okay? Death Dragon has a hatred for "hybrid" aliens, such as Kevin, who is a Human/Osmosian hybrid. This was explored in Walk in the Night where Death Dragon, as Darkflame, called Kevin's DNA "tainted". Powers and Abilities Death Dragon possesses incredible strength, able to flick Four Arms away with his tail. He can obviously fly. Death Dragon has intelligence far superior to most beings in the series so far, not including Azmuth. He can project black, flame-like energy from his mouth, and is generally surrounded by it. It was stated in The Darkest Night: Part Two that Death Dragon could read Bryce's thoughts. This only works while they were just standing still, as Death Dragon said Bryce "thinks too quickly in battle for him to know what Bryce is going to do." Death Dragon was able to control the minds of every major and minro villain throughout his arc in the first three seasons of BBO. This doesn't work as well with some people as with others. For example, Vilgax is much harder to control because of his psychological durability, so Death Dragon merely guides him, like a voice in the back of his head. Vilgax is still going after the Infinity of his own volition, but Death Dragon told him where to find it and even gave him minor telekinetic abilities for a brief time. This compared to characters like Thumbskull who was essentially a puppet for Death Dragon, like he would later be for Zs'Skayr. Appearances *''Agent's Assistants (Episode)'' (first unofficial appearance) *''Bowman 10,000 (Episode)'' (first official appearance) *''The Darkest Night: Part One'' *''The Darkest Night: Part Two'' (death) *''Break'' (dream sequence) Gallery DeathDragon.png|Death Dragon Trivia *He has technically appeared in episodes prior to Bowman 10,000 (Episode), but we can't reveal those because of spoilers. **Screw that, the Season's over so, you know... *It was revealed in The Darkest Night: Part One that Darkflame is the Infinity's representation of Death Dragon. *In The Darkest Night: Part Two, Ultimate Galactica referred to Death Dragon as "Rathicus". **It is implied that since Ultimate Galactica has all of Galactica's abilities, but without the leash of Bellicus and Serena, he knew Death Dragon's real name. *Also in The Darkest Night: Part Two, Death Dragon appeared afraid of Ultimate Galactica. *Although it has not been stated, Death Dragon does not hate Bryce due to his encounter with him in the future, though that was in Death Dragon's . **Death Dragon hates Bryce for a variety of reasons that haven't been revealed yet. *Death Dragon is the last of his species. **Aside from Darkflame, of course. **It is believed not that his species died out, as all do after a matter of time, but that Death Dragon himself was responsible for the genocide of his race. *It's implied that Death Dragon was behind most of the events in BBO's first three seasons. **This is being explored more with the rewrites I'm doing. It should start to be almost explicit, especially for those who have read everything anyway. Category:Villains Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Dragon Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Winged Aliens